The Bright -Pink- Fledgling
by PlanetHooligan
Summary: Akira Hale gets Marked just days before her birthday, but when she does get blessed with a Mark, it's not blue like everyone else's (and it's not red either). Akira gets Marked with a pink tattoo and it leads her to being the talk about the school. What happens when she starts to give Zoey Redbird a run for her money? Join Akira as she ventures through the House of Night.


Akira walked out of the school with her friend, Rory, coughing up a storm, the two girls heading for their separate cars.  
"Bye, Akira, see you tomorrow!" Rory called out, waving. "Hope you feel better!"  
Akira waved back, then pulled her keys out of her pocket. She glanced up through her bangs, then stepped back in confusion when she saw a guy in dark robes.  
He locked gazes with her, then began speaking, "Akira Hale! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he spoke, power radiating from his voice, then lifted a pale finger and pointed to Akira.  
A bright light flashed in front of her then she crumpled to the ground, her forehead throbbing with pain, her name being the last thing she heard.

* * *

Akira woke up on her bed, dazed, confused and with a splitting headache. She put her hand to her forehead, groaning. She heard a sigh of relief, then she felt someone sit on her bed.  
"Hey, how you feelin'?" Rory asked.  
"Like i got hit by a bus" She responded, hazel eyes falling on her friend. "What happened?" she asked.  
"You got Marked, but it's weird"  
Akira sighed, "great. Just what i needed" she said, then furrowed her brows, "what's weird?" she asked.  
"It's not blue like everyone else's."  
The brunette sat up in a flash, "what?" she said, moving to get out of bed.  
Rory got up to help her, "it's... _pink_" she said.  
Akira went over to her mirror and peered at her reflection, hazel eyes widening when she took in the pink crescent outline. "What the hell?!" she yelled.  
"I don't know. I've never seen or heard about anything like this" Rory said.  
"What am i gonna do?" she asked.  
"Well first, we gotta get you to the school. You can't be away from the vamps for too long"  
Akira sighed, "fine, lemme just pack first" she said, then went to her closet and plucked out a bag before going around her room, packing the things she needed.  
While Akira packed, Rory took out her blue eyeliner, then began drawing a crescent onto her forehead. Once Akira was done, she brushed her hair out of her eyes then headed over to Rory, "ready" she said, then paused, "what are you doing?" she asked.  
"You're not going alone. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not. Something weird is going on and i don't wanna leave you alone" Rory said with finality.  
Akira sighed, "Ror, you're gonna get into trouble. You can't go around pretending to be one of those kids. You're gonna get caught"  
Rory laughed, "Have you met me? I'm the queen of sneaking around. I won't get caught." she said.  
Akira sighed once more, before nodding, "fine" she said in defeat.  
Rory smiled, then the girls left, getting into Akira's car, Rory directing her to the House Of Night.  
Akira whistled at the sight of the school when she parked, "damn, this is nice" she said, Rory nodding in agreement. Akira reached to the back and grabbed her bag, then got out of the car with Rory, heading inside.  
The girls walked the hallway for a while until coming up to a grand door. The girls glanced at each other, then Akira reached out and pushed the door open, finding a auburn-haired woman sitting at the desk.  
She looked up and was taken aback when she caught sight of the fledgling, "what in the name of Nyx..." she trailed off.  
"Uh, i don't know either" Akira replied sheepishly.  
The Vampyre took in the pink fledgling Mark and felt a wave of anger rush through her body. Great, another special fledgling. Just what the world needed; another damn Zoey Redbird. She shook her hair back, then stood up and approached the fledglings. "Forgive me, i am just surprised at this" she said.  
"You me both, sister" Akira muttered.  
The woman chuckled, but she couldn't help but hold disdain for the girl. "I'm Neferet, the High Priestess, welcome to the House of Night-" she trailed off.  
"Akira Hale"  
"It's a pleasure to have you as our student, Akira. Since you're now starting the Change, you also begin a new life. This comes with the choice of changing your name. If you wish. It's not mandatory"  
"Um, i'm okay with my name" Akira smiled.  
"No worries." Neferet said then turned to Rory, "and you are?"  
"Rory Dickens"  
"Ah, also, welcome to our House of Night. You also receive the same offer as Akira. Would you like to change your name?" Neferet asked.  
"Can i get rid of my last name?" Rory asked.  
Neferet nodded, "of course" she said.  
Rory smiled, "great" she said.  
Neferet returned the smile. "Now, considering it's lunch, i suggest you two make your way to the dining hall and have lunch with the rest of the students. Once you're finished, go ahead and make your way to the dorms so you can meet your roommates." Neferet smiled before giving them the directions towards the dining hall.  
Akira nodded, "okay" she said, then left with Rory, heading to the dining hall. She paused when they got to the doors of the dining hall, hesitation in her eyes.  
"I'll have your back, girl. Just keep your head held high and ignore those that talk about you. Who cares if you're pink and Japanese and they're blue and American. It just makes you better"  
Akira rolled her eyes, "that's what you say now" she said, then the two of them pushed the doors open.  
The buzz in the cafeteria was cut and everything went silent as the two girls walked in. Akira let out a sigh and walked with Rory to the lunch line, hearing the whispers begin as they passed by tables.  
Akira ignored it, then grabbed a tray and began filling her plate with food, Rory following her. As they stood in the line, they could hear the gossip about the 'Japanese girl with the pink tattoo'. Akira waited for Rory, then they headed to an empty table and sat down.  
"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you're popular" Rory pointed out.  
Akira laughed, "If only. This ain't popularity, this is just nosy." she said.  
Rory nodded in agreement, "true."  
"Besides, who knows what trouble this will cause. I mean, they're already treating me like i'm one of those anime characters with those huge boobs"  
"Honestly, i don't think being 'different' is all that bad, i mean, you can turn this into a good thing." Rory shrugged.  
"Maybe, but for these first few days, expect me to get egged or something" she muttered as she ate her salad. "I mean, what are the odds that people are going to be nice to the new girl who also has pink friggin' Mark. It's not natural. Something's weird."  
When they finished their lunch, they took their dishes to the stack of other dirty ones, then left the dining hall, but as they did so, Rory pushed through.  
"Excuse me, coming through, get out of my way. You're all peasants" Rory stated as she shoved through the students before opening the door.  
Akira sighed, "no more internet for you" she stated as she stepped outside.  
"Just trying to make this fun" she said, then they headed off to the dorms. When they got in, they ran into more students who stopped and looked, their eyes either widening or narrowing at Akira.  
Akira sighed, "great..." she said, then spoke up, "um, do any of you guys know who my roommate is?" she asked the girls, but they either shrugged or turned away from her. Akira blinked, "uh, okay then" she said, then began walking through the hallway, catching a couple sentences here and there.  
"Oh great, another Zoey Redbird" one of the girls sneered.  
"Hopefully this one isn't as slutty" another girl retorted.  
Akira glanced at Rory, who the hell was Zoey and why did they make her sound so terrible? Rory shrugged, then they paused when they saw a board that had the names: Aphrodite & Akira, Akira's name written really small. Akira looked at Rory who gave her a nod, then she took a breath and opened the door, finding a blonde girl sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine.  
Akira stepped into her room after clearing her throat, "um, excuse me? Are you Aphrodite?" she asked, Rory moving to stand behind her.  
The blonde looked up, her blue eyes widened in surprise, then she narrowed them. "And you are?"  
"Akira. Are you Aphrodite?" she asked again.  
The girl got up, "yeah, i'm Aphrodite, what do you want?" she asked, giving the girl a once-over. A pink Mark? That wasn't something you see everyday. Then again, Zoey Redbird wasn't something you see everyday. Judging from Aphrodite's point of view, this girl didn't seem as bad. However, looks can be deceiving.  
"Uh, i think i'm your new roommate. No one told me, but when i walked through the hallway, i saw my name on your board." Akira explained.  
"Yeah, whatever. Just, keep to your side of the room and don't touch my stuff"  
Akira held up her hands, "no problem" she said, then went to the spare bed, putting her bag down, Rory following her.  
Once Akira had everything put away, Aphrodite spoke up, perched on the center of her bed, sitting cross-legged. "So, what's up with your weirdo Mark?"  
Akira glanced over at the blonde and shrugged, "i don't know." she said, sitting on her bed, "maybe the Tracker screwed up on my Mark. I'm sure within a couple days it'll turn blue" she said.  
Aphrodite nodded, then glanced at Rory, "at least you're normal. What's your name?"  
"Rory"  
Aphrodite snorted, "you two have the weirdest names"  
"Like yours isn't?" Rory retorted.  
The blonde rolled her eyes, "mine's unique"  
"Right." Rory responded. "You know, maybe they should have made your Mark big enough to fit your head"  
Akira reached out and smacked Rory over the back of her head, "stop it" she said.  
Rory rubbed her head, then sighed, "so, when do classes start and what happens?" she asked.  
Aphrodite pointed to the dresser, "you schedule's over there" she told Akira. "Get it, but don't touch anything else" she said.  
Akira got up, then crossed over to the dresser and grabbed her schedule before going back to her bed.

1st hour - Vampyre Sociology 101  
2nd hour - Drama 101 or Sketching or Intro to Music  
3rd hour - Literature 101  
4th hour - Tae Kwan Do  
Lunch Break  
5th hour - Latin 101  
6th hour - Intro to Equestrian Studies

"So, we can pick our 2nd hour class?" Akira asked, looking up at Aphrodite after she read her schedule. God, lunch was so late.  
Aphrodite nodded, "yeah."  
Akira studied her schedule again, "i'll get music, since i already know how to draw and i already took a theater arts class before i came here" she shrugged.  
"Oooh, you got Latin, that'll be fun" Rory said as she peered over Akira's shoulder to see the schedule.  
"me diligit disciplinam, iam [i'm liking this school already]" Akira said with a smile, which caused Aphrodite to sit up, "whoa, you know Latin?" she asked.  
Akira looked over and nodded, "yeah, i took a class my junior year and my mom paid a tutor to teach me" she said.  
"What other languages do you know?" Aphrodite asked, suddenly intrigued by the pink Japanese fledgling.  
"Just English, Latin and Japanese" she told her.  
Aphrodite nodded, "cool" she said, then laid back against her mount of pillows, closing her eyes.  
Akira sighed, then laid on her side, Rory laying beside her.  
Aphrodite turned the lights out, but Akira's pink Mark seemed to have a glow to it.  
"Ugh, are you serious?" Akira muttered before fixing her bangs to wear it covered her Mark, then the three girls fell asleep...


End file.
